


Memories of You

by Miggles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miggles/pseuds/Miggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is at Jim's grave, remembering the man he worked for, and had grown to love.... </p>
<p>In a freestyle poetry form, from Sebastian's view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of You

I can’t say I don’t miss you

Because I do

Your face,

Sculpted from marble by gods

Designed by the infinite cosmic wonder

Reflecting the mind within

So beautiful

Dark brunette strands, always perfect

Never wrong, out of place

Except in the mornings,

Even then, russled and tussled

Calling to be touched or stroked,

Arches

Grand Arched Wonders,

Showing disdain, sarcasm

Love, amusement

Expressing Eyebrows

And the Eyes

Your eyes

Dark,

Like they think your soul is

Dark,

Like a warm summer night

Cold, sharp, ice, glass

Amused and lust-filled

Showing only what you wish to be seen

And beneath that

Adorable Nose

Lips

Narrow yet lush

Scolding, frowning, punishing

Kissing, licking, loving

Harsh Sweet Lips

And that body,

Like the jaguar in sheep’s skin

Like the hunter as prey,

Lithe and Fast and Lean

And Wonderful and Smooth and Soft

And you flaunt it,

Suits

Tailored, Expensive, Custom-made,

Perfect

And the Voice,

Lyrical, Accented, Strong,

Singing, Shouting, Screaming

Panting, Moaning, Crying

That mellow, smooth voice…

Wounding and Hurting and Soothing

Your Mind,

Oh God, your Mind!

Diamonds, and Tacks, and Sharp deadly things

And Death and Pain and Hatred

Resentment, and Brilliance

And Plans, and Ideas

And Information, and Diamonds,

And Glittering Wonder

And that brilliant thing

Remembers and thinks about  _me_  


And He  ~~was~~   _is_  wonderful

Crazy, Insane, Mean, Sadistic

Loving, Caring, Kind

Taunting, Teasing….

So brilliant

So smart

I miss you…

You knew.

And Never Told

Bastard

Bastard

BASTARD

I  _watched_  


“One last job,”

You sang that morning,

In our bed,

In my heart….

“One last job,”

Anything for you, Boss

“Never stray your eyes from John.”

So serious, so calm.

So quaking underneath.

Sadness, perhaps? Regret?

For knowing what I would go through?

“Always be ready to shoot. Never stray from John.”

Those Eyes, so unmasked,

“Never look at me.”

Anything for you, Boss

Anything, my life, my pain, my joy, my heart

Anything for you, Boss

Anything for you, Jim…

Waiting

Gun ready

Waiting

Eyes on John,

Eyes on John

Eyes on Sherlock

Eyes on John

Eyes are you, Boss

Eyes on you, Jim

Eyes on you, Love…

Movement, distraction

Eyes away from John,

Ready to defend.

No harm towards you, Boss

Never any attack towards you, Jim

Movement

Words, spoken,

Lips, moving

Unhearing of your voice

What did you say?

What did you think of?

What were you thinking?

I disobeyed, Boss

I couldn’t not watch, Jim

Noise

Guns, Shots

One shot

Silence

Noise

Noise, screaming

In my head, yelling

Crying

Sobbing

Dying

Jim, Jim, Jim

_Jim_

Jumping, falling

Done. Job Done.

Jim Jim  _Jim_  


Running

Racing

Waiting

Move

Boss, Move

Move, Jim

Damnit, get  **up**  


It’s over, get up

Come on Jim…

It’s done…

Tears

I’m so weak, Boss

I’m not strong,

I’m not without weakness,

I’m not like you, Jim

I wish I was like you, Jim

I want to be like you, Jim

I want to be with you, Jim

Dead….

It’s alright, Jim

I’m always by your side, Boss

I’m always watching over you, Boss

I’m always loving you, Jim

So cold out, Jim

Snow and Quiet and Emptiness

It’s okay Jim,

I made sure you’re away from all the idiots, Boss

There’s room for me next to you, Boss

I’ll be by your side, Jim

Jim Moriarty,

Carved words into fancy stone

Sebastion Moran,

Soon to be beside you once again, Jim

One gun,

Fired Once, Twice Loaded

One bullet, Killing you

One bullet, Saving me

Wait for me, Jim

I’ll be right behind you,

I’ll always stay by your side.

_Boom_


End file.
